


Sweet as Honey!

by acruxys



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk kinda?? Its really vanilla, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uhmm zink is a vampire but theres really no reference to it in this, Werewolf but in his normal form, besides his fangs, human with knot?? Idk he’s a werewolf but hes got one in both forms, idk what to put here lol, its WoW cus theyre my wow ocs lol, smoochin, theyre lovers but not in an explicit relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acruxys/pseuds/acruxys
Summary: Zink and Takez enjoy a lil’ quality time together. I didn’t know what to title this fhsmbfks
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Sweet as Honey!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted here! idk if anyone is gonna see or read it but i hope those that do will enjoy ☺️☺️☺️  
> Suggestions and corrections are welcome!

It took a while for Zink to be comfortable on his back when he and Takez had sex, like, a long while. Then one day, Zink laid on his back to begin with, his thighs spread to expose himself to the werewolf in his human form. Takez was pleasantly surprised and as a reward he slowly and gently prepared Zink with his mouth and fingers, giving extra attention to the sensitive piercings on the underside of Zink’s cock. It took literal seconds for the shorter to get fully hard, and Takez’s teasing light touches made Zink’s dick twitch multiple times. He spent a good ten to fifteen minutes working Zink open with his fingers, massaging his prostate in the process and causing the other to squirm and groan. Takez fingered him probably longer than he needed to be prepared, just so he could watch Zink’s cute squirming. When he was finally content, he pressed the tip of his lubricated cock to Zink’s asshole. Zink inhaled a deep breath and held it, but Takez didn’t push in yet. Zink held the breath for a few seconds before exhaling, and THAT was when Takez pushed in. The movement and Zink’s exhale caused him to let out a keen along with the breath and he immediately clamped his mouth shut and turned red. The look Takez gave him caused him to wrinkle his nose and bare a fang before turning his head to look away. Once Takez had pushed in fully, he glanced up at Zink’s face and the other had his eyebrows furrowed and he was breathing hard with his eyes closed. Takez reached up to touch Zink’s cheek, startling the other and making him open his eyes wide to look at Takez. “You okay..?” Takez whispered, lowering his hand to the bed they were on. He knew Zink wasn’t comfortable with tender touches like that, but he had to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. Zink only nodded and turned his head away again. “Naah, that’s not good enough.. I need you to tell me that you’re okay,” Takez pressed, letting his hand stroke Zink’s thigh slowly. “M’fine,” the shorter mumbled. “Can you please just move,” he asked in a whisper, hands clutching at the sheets under himself. Takez nodded shortly, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, just as deep as he could go. The movement made Zink sigh quietly, tilting his head back. “S’that good..?” Takez asked quietly, doing the motion again, though staying slow. “Yeah,” Zink breathed, his face flushed as he waited a moment before reaching up towards Takez. The other scooted up a bit, and Zink placed his hands on Takez’s forearms, squeezing gently. Takez gave a shorter thrust, aiming specifically for one spot inside the other. He knew Zink’s body pretty well, after spending so much time with him, and his confidence in that fact was boosted as he felt Zink tighten around him. “There,” he gasped, his lips parted and his head tilting back again. Takez felt warmth in his gut and groin at hearing the other so desperate. He usually wasn’t so vocal. He leaned down as he gave a slower and deeper thrust again, at the same angle, so his dick dragged against Zink’s prostate. Zink hissed and exhaled harshly, his nails prickling at the skin of Takez’s arms. When he leaned down, Takez gave a sloow kiss to Zink’s collarbone, and then to the column of his throat. He could feel the other’s pulse, and when he pushed back in he definitely felt a skip in the rhythmic beating. “So good for me.. No one else gets to see you like this, huh?” Takez whispered, pressing another kiss to Zink’s neck. He felt Zink’s grip on his arms tighten just a bit before one of his hands moved to rest against Takez’s neck. Zink’s fingers were trembling against his skin, and he sighed again with another slow thrust of Takez’s hips. “You’re doing so well,” Takez praised, letting his cock drag over Zink’s prostate again. He felt the other’s dick twitch against his abdomen, and he leaned back to look at him. “Can I kiss you..” he asked quietly, looking with what seemed like genuine love towards the other. Zink looked him in the eye for a moment but found the eye contact to be too much for him and he dropped his eyes as he nodded slightly. Takez took this answer and leaned up to press his lips against Zink’s. It was a short kiss, and he pressed another to the corner of Zink’s mouth afterwards. Zink opened his eyes up and looked away shyly again, but let the hand on Takez’s neck slide up to his cheek. His pulse was heavy in the tips of his fingers and Takez turned his head to kiss the palm of Zink’s hand. “You’re being so sweet today,” Takez whispered, a faint smile on his face and his eyes halflidded. Zink grumbled and turned his head away, to which Takez’s smile grew and he leaned down for another kiss, this time on Zink’s cheek. “You feel so good,” he praised again, kissing down the other’s jaw and at his neck afterwards. He pulled out and thrusted back in again, and Zink’s brows furrowed again as he sighed in pleasure. “I’m gonna speed up a little, okay..?” Takez whispered, pressing another kiss to Zink’s collarbone. “Yeah.. okay,” the other breathed. Takez did as he said, picking up the pace of his thrusting, still thrusting fully in and pulling out all the way with each movement. Not only did he speed up, but went harder too, starting a rhythm of soft slapping of skin against skin. Zink parted his lips, his brows furrowing again as he turned his head to the side once more. He was almost silent if not for his labored breathing and soft noises with each exhale. Takez loved seeing him like this.. He moved a hand to start stroking Zink’s own cock with the pace he’d set. This made Zink bite his lip and whisper a soft curse, moving his arms to hold onto Takez, nearly clinging to him. Takez knew what he liked, and took advantage of that by playing with the sensitive piercing behind Zink’s frenulum. The other gasped, pulling Takez down slightly and pressing his sweaty forehead against Takez’s shoulder. “Come oon, Zinkie,” Takez said lowly into the other’s ear. “Y’wanna cum for me..?” He whispered, kissing Zink’s earlobe. The goblin under him growled, digging his claws into Takez’s shoulders. “Shut uup,” he whined, before gasping again and going silent as he covered his own stomach in cum. His silence ended with a soft moan and he kept his forehead pressed against Takez’s shoulder as the other quickened his pace just a bit before giving three hard thrusts and pressing in as deep as he could. Takez growled lowly, and groaned as he came inside of Zink. Zink moaned softly at the feeling, his softening dick twitching gently in Takez’s hand. Zink gave a large sigh and laid his head back, taking deep breaths as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Takez shifted his hips, grinding into Zink slightly. The knot at the base of his dick was swollen. It wasn’t nearly as big as it was in his wolf form but it still would be extremely uncomfortable to remove until he’d softened a bit. Zink groaned softly at the feeling of Takez grinding his knot into him, moving his hands to rest on the werewolf’s thighs to hold him still. “Looks like we’re gonna be here a while, huh?,” Takez teased, leaning down for a quick kiss. Zink rolled his eyes after opening them, giving a soft but tender scowl to the other man. “Don’t act like you didn’t know it was gonna happen,” he grumbled. “And don’t act like you don’t like it,” Takez teased, smiling and leaning down to just gently nuzzle his cheek against Zink’s.


End file.
